I'm Sick, Jiminie!
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Karena kehujanan, Yoongi jadi sakit. BTS. MINYOON. MINGA. Jimin x Yoongi. Sepotong kisah tentang sakit yang berbuah prasangka.


**I'm Sick, Jiminie!**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan deras, payung yang tertinggal di apartemen, ponsel yang mati, dan tidak adanya Jimin adalah paket kombo dari kesialan Yoongi hari itu. Saat kelas usai, hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur tanpa ampun, hendak menerjang demi cepat sampai apartemennya, payungnya tak ia bawa dalam tas. Menghubungi Jimin untuk menjemput, tak ada persen batere yang tersisa baginya untuk menelpon. Argh, kenapa pula Jimin harus tak kuliah? Yoongi ingin sekali menyalahkan lelaki itu karena punya jadwal yang berbeda dengannya.

Melihat Hoseok yang membuka payungnya dan hendak pulang membuat Yoongi berpikir bahwa mungkin saja lelaki itu mau mengantarnya pulang meski arah mereka berbeda. Tapi... lebih baik dia urungkan saja. Walau Hoseok dan dirinya hanya teman, Jimin tidak pernah mentolerir kedekatannya dengan lelaki ceria itu. Kerja kelompok saja diwanti-wanti, apalagi jika Yoongi pulang bersama Hoseok?

Jimin hanya tinggal memilih mau membunuh yang mana. Yoongi atau Hoseok. Yang jelas Yoongi akan menyerahkan Hoseok pada Jimin untuk disiksa. Yoongi masih sayang nyawa.

" _Chikuso."_ sial—umpatnya. Dia menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Mau pulang denganku?" si _angel_ satu itu bahkan tanpa diminta menawarkan pulang bersama. Dia memang paham apa yang sebenarnya Yoongi harapkan. Pantas aliasnya ada embel-embel _Hope._

"Tidak, aku sedang menunggu Jimin." geleng Yoongi. Ah, merelakan sebuah kesempatan adalah hal yang berat. Tapi dia lebih memilih untuk menolak daripada ambil resiko.

Hoseok membentuk 'O' di mulutnya, dia mengangguk paham. Yah, dia juga tahu kalau Yoongi sudah menyebut Jimin, berarti tidak ada yang namanya diganggu gugat.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku duluan." pamitnya. Lelaki itu pun pulang berlindung payung sewarna melon miliknya.

Akhirnya dengan setengah hati Yoongi menerobos hujan ketika dirasanya sudah sedikit mereda.

 _.I'm Sick, Jiminie!._

Dok! Dok! Dok!

Yoongi menggedor pintu dengan tak sabaran. Pasalnya, dia benar-benar basah kuyup saat itu. gerimis yang dikiranya akan bertahan lama, malah semakin deras saat Yoongi masih di tengah jalan. Walhasil dia kehujanan. Mau kembali ke kampus tak bisa, berhenti juga tak bisa. Terlanjur.

Oh ya, satu lagi alasan gedoran barbar itu. Dia lupa kalau dia juga tak membawa duplikat kunci pintunya. Ditinggal di atas meja. Sebelumnya karena Jimin akan seharian di di apartemen Yoongi berpikir kalau dia tidak perlu membawa-bawa kunci karena lelaki itu akan membukakan pintu untuknya ketika dia pulang. Kenyataannya dia salah.

"Jimiiin!" bosan menggedor, akhirnya Yoongi berteriak. "Jiminiiee! Yaa! Jiminie-pabbo!"

" _Iyaaa!"_

Terdengar jawaban dari dalam, Yoongi menghela napas lega. Syukurlah Jimin masih hidup. Tadinya dia kira lelaki itu sudah mati. Hibernasi Jimin tidak bisa diusik memang. Tapi gedoran dan makian dengan volume stereo itu mampu membangunkannya.

Cklek! Pintu dibuka dan nampaklah sosok berambut karamel itu dengan tampang setengah sadarnya.

"Istriku sudah pulang—aduh!"

Sebutan itu membuat Yoongi seketika marah dan menendang tulang kering Jimin tanpa belas kasih. Lelaki itu mengaduh sakit, dan makin menjadi saat Yoongi mendorongnya untuk menyingkir dari jalan. Yoongi yang basah kuyup masuk dengan angkuh seperti ratu. Jimin yang mengekorinya sempat hampir terpeleset gara-gara jejak air hujan yang menetes dari jaket parka sang kekasih.

"Kau, dasar Park Jimin sialan, aku menunggumu di depan pintu sampai aku merinding kedinginan! Kau tidak tahu aku sudah kehujanan di jalan? Kau enak-enak saja tidur di sini tanpa dengar ketukan pintu sama sekali!"

"Maaf..." Jimin hanya bergumam merespon kekesalan Yoongi dengan kata-katanya yang meluncur secepat kilat. Kalau jadi _rapper,_ Yoongi pasti terkenal.

"Sekarang aku mau mandi dan begitu selesai aku ingin ada teh hangat dan ramen di meja makan!"

Yoongi itu ratu. Jadi perintahnya adalah mutlak. Jimin hanya bisa menurut saja. Yoongi mode kesal begitu kalau tidak dituruti keinginannya akan terus mengomel seperti gadis PMS.

Sebetulnya Jimin masih merasa lemas akibat tidurnya yang _kelewat_ panjang. Bangun pagi hanya sekedar untuk mengantar Yoongi pergi dan melanjutkan tidurnya lagi sampai 8 jam lamanya membuat cairan dalam tubuhnya berkurang drastis. Bayi saja tidur siangnya tidak selama itu. Makanya benar kalau istilah hibernasi Yoongi sematkan pada kegiatan mingguan Jimin. Tidur malam dan tidur siang yang sama durasinya.

"Uh, ya ampun..."

Jimin membersihkan air di lantai dengan kain lap. Kalau tidak segera dikeringkan, bisa jadi dia terpeleset lagi seperti tadi. Tidak lucu, bukan?

Brak!

Dia mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting. Lelaki cantik itu sudah masuk kamar mandi. Pakaiannya teronggok begitu saja di depan pintu. Sesal Jimin karena dia tidak melihat saat kekasihnya menanggalkan semua pakaiannya tadi. Dia pun mengambil pakaian basah termasuk celana dalam Yoongi itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang.

 _.I'm Sick, Jiminie!._

Yoongi menghempaskan pantatnya di alas duduk. Di atas meja kecil di hadapannya sudah tersaji semangkuk ramen dan secangkir teh hangat. Jimin memandang lucu lelaki yang sedang menghirup aroma bumbu ramen dengan khidmatnya itu.

" _Itadakimasu!"_ selamat makan—serunya. Dia menyeruput kuah ramen yang kental itu dan menyunggingkan senyum saat rasa gurih menyapa lidahnya.

Jimin hanya menopang dagu. Melihat Yoongi yang sedang makan adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Belum lapar." gelengnya.

"Sudah makan siang?"

"Belum. Aku 'kan tidur."

"Kau mungkin bisa menghemat biaya hidup kalau sering-sering hibernasi seperti itu." cibir Yoongi.

"Ah, kau saja yang sering hibernasi masih menghabiskan banyak uangku untuk makan." dibalas. Yoongi jelas tersinggung. Dia memang suka memaksa Jimin untuk membayar makanannya. Tapi lelaki itu juga tidak protes bukan? Hanya sekali-sekali menyindir.

"Cih."

"Kenapa kau tidak minta jemput saja? Setewas-tewasnya aku, ponselku tidak ku _silent_ jadi aku masih bisa mendengar dering panggilanmu." melihat wajah masam Yoongi, Jimin pun mengganti topik.

"Ponselku mati!"

"Kenapa juga kau tidak menunggu sampai hujannya benar-benar berhenti?"

"Kalau aku menunggu, sekarang aku tidak akan ada di sini." Yoongi menggunakan dagunya untuk menunjuk jendela. Oke, Jimin baru sadar kalau hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Di luar nampak gelap sekali. "Panasss..."

"Pelan-pelan saja makanya..."

.

Sehabis makan Yoongi membawa laptopnya dari kamar. Dia duduk di depan tivi dan memilih acara yang menarik untuk di tonton. Entahlah, dia ini memang orang yang cukup unik. Rasa-rasanya mengerjakan tugas tanpa mendengar suara televisi kurang nyaman baginya. Padahal dia sendiri yang menyalanan tivi, tapi tak dia tonton sama sekali. Fokusnya hanya pada layar laptop.

Jimin masih di kamar mandi. Lelaki itu kalau sedang dalam masa hibernasi, lama juga mandinya. Entah dia menikmati waktunya di dalam sana dengan melamun, atau berendam, atau, ya entahlah hanya dia yang tahu. Yang jelas selama Yoongi sibuk dengan laptopnya, Jimin belum juga keluar. Sampai ketika Yoongi merasa lelah dan dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dengan berbaring, Jimin selesai.

Lelaki itu masuk ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

Yoongi yang berebahan menghadap langit-langit merasa sedikit pusing. Kepala bagian belakangnya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Mungkin gara-gara kehujanan tadi, atau gara-gara terlalu fokus pada layar laptop. Berpikir sehabis makan tidak baik rupanya.

Dia memiringkan badan dan meringkuk, membiarkan tivi dan laptopnya yang tetap menyala.

.

Jimin yang baru selesai berpakaian kemudian menghampiri Yoongi yang berebahan di lantai. Dari sudut pandangnya, terlihat tubuh mungil itu memunggunginya, meringkuk seperti kucing. Mana lagi pakaiannya hitam-hitam, sama dengan rambutnya. Persis kucing memang. Kucing hitam yang gembil dan lucu. Jimin terkekeh pelan.

"Yoongi-nyaan~" dia memanggil kekasihnya dengan iseng. Hanya saja Yoongi tidak menjawab. Jimin mengira dia mungkin tertidur di tengah-tengah kegiatannya mengerjakan _slide_ untuk presentasi. Iya, di layar laptopnya ada _work sheet_ _power point_ yang belum selesai.

Jimin pun ikut merebahkan dirinya, memeluk Yoongi dari belakang. Dia menciumi tengkuk Yoongi dengan gemas, lantas menaruh dagu di ceruk lehernya. Hanya saja, Jimin merasa tubuh Yoongi cukup panas.

"Hei, kau demam?" dia menaruh tangannya di dahi Yoongi. "Aish, iya kau demam."

Jimin bangun dan merubah posisi Yoongi jadi bersandar di pahanya. Dia masih mengelus-elus dahi yang panasnya terasa menyengat itu. Wajah Yoongi memerah. Jimin mendekatkan kepalanya dan terdengar napas Yoongi yang berat.

"Jimin... pusing..." lirihnya.

"Kau, istirahat di kamar ya? Nanti akan ku ambilkan obat." Jimin tak mendengar jawaban Yoongi. Dia segera saja menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah lutut dan punggung sang kekasih, lantas mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya ke kamar.

 _.I'm Sick, Jiminie!._

Terhitung sudah dua hari Yoongi sakit. Jimin sengaja membolos kuliah demi mengurus sang kekasih. Bagaimana pun dia tak tega meninggalkan Yoongi di apartemen. Bisa saja dia minta tolong pada Seokjin atau Jungkook untuk menjaga Yoongi. Tapi, mengurusnya sendiri dirasa lebih baik daripada mengandalkan orang lain.

Sejak semalam Yoongi tidak mau makan. Pagi-pagi bahkan bubur yang dibuatkan Jimin dimuntahkan lagi. Perutnya tidak bisa menerima apapun kecuali beberapa potong apel. Makan siang pun sama, terpaksa diganti dengan buah.

 _Duh,_ Jimin berdoa saja supaya Yoongi-nya cepat sembuh. Dia sedih melihat kekasihnya menderita begitu.

Sampai tiba waktunya makan malam, Yoongi masih enggan.

"Yoongs, makan dulu ya?" Jimin yang memeluk Yoongi dari belakang hanya berbisik lembut supaya kekasihnya tak terganggu.

"Tidak mau..." gumam Yoongi tanpa menoleh.

"Setidaknya ada yang harus masuk ke perutmu..."

"Tidak..." gumamnya lagi. Jimin menghela napas.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Mau susu? Mau cokelat panas? Atau mau teh lemon?"

"Aku hanya ingin tidur, Jiminie..." Yoongi membalik badannya menghadap Jimin. Dia menyungkurkan kepalanya di dada sang kekasih. Satu tangannya bertengger di bahu Jimin, satu kakinya melingkar di pinggang lelaki itu. Jimin sudah seperti guling. Tapi dia pasrah saja. _Toh_ enak pula dipeluk Yoongi bahkan tanpa diminta.

"Ya sudah tidur saja."

Yoongi hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman tak jelas. Dia bergerak-gerak mencari posisi nyaman di dada Jimin, sampai kepalanya sedikit terangkat dan napas panasnya mengenai kulit leher Jimin secara langsung.

"Mh."

Jimin mengulum bibir. Aneh rasanya ketika ada hembusan napas yang menggelitik. Dia sadar posisinya dan Yoongi sudah sangat rapat, sampai dia terhimpit bisa dibilang. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Yoongi sedang sakit, dan Jimin harus menahan niat bejat yang muncul dari sekelebat pikiran kotornya. Yah, sudahlah, cukup dipikirkan saja, tidak usah dilakukan.

Akhirnya Jimin mencoba untuk tidur juga. Tangannya dia selipkan di belakang kepala Yoongi dan menggantikan bantal sebagai sandaran. Dia mengusap-usap rambut hitam legam itu dengan jari-jarinya. Hidungnya menempel di puncak kepala Yoongi, dan terhirup aroma _shampoo_ dengan ekstrak stroberinya itu. Panas tubuh Yoongi sudah sedikit menurun.

 _.I'm Sick, Jiminie!._

"Aku kuliah dulu ya, sayang."

"Iya."

Jimin menyentuh dahi Yoongi. Sudah tidak panas, tapi mungkin dia masih lemas jadi tak ingin banyak bergerak.

"Kalau kau lapar aku sudah memotong apel untukmu. Aku juga sudah memanggang roti. Semua ada di meja, ya." tunjuk Jimin pada tudung saji yang menutupi makanan di dalamnya.

"Hm." Yoongi hanya mengangguk. Dia menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi sebatas dagu, lantas meringkuk seperti kebiasaannya.

.

Jimin kira, Yoongi masih akan beristirahat di kamarnya, ternyata lelaki cantik itu datang ke kampus dan menghadiri kelas terakhir pada pukul 2 siang.

Begitu tiba dia langsung ambil tempat di samping Jimin dan tak mau melepaskan sandarannya di bahu sang kekasih. Si gula itu masih terbawa mode manjanya, ternyata.

"Kau sudah sembuh?"

"Iya." jawab Yoongi yakin. Hanya saja Jimin yang tak yakin, karena jika Yoongi sudah benar-benar sehat, dia tidak akan semanja ini. Yang ada mulut berbisanya kembali.

Sore harinya mereka pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menyalin materi dari beberapa buku ajar. Jimin sebetulnya ingin Yoongi pulang saja untuk tidur dan beristirahat. Hanya saja dia tidak mau. Padahal Jimin sudah mengajukan diri dengan sukarela untuk mengerjakan bagian Yoongi. Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau tidak usah dipaksa. Lagipula Yoongi sedang banyak merajuk. Kesempatan untuk memanjakan lelaki tukang marah-marah itu benar-benar langka, makanya Jimin manfaatkan sebaik mungkin.

Mereka duduk berdampingan. Yoongi mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tenang. Sementara Jimin terlihat gelisah.

"Tapi serius, kau merasa sudah sembuh? Total?" ujarnya, dengan suara rendah.

"Ya, meski aku masih kurang bernafsu untuk makan." Yoongi mengusap-usap perutnya sendiri sambil mengingat sepotong roti yang dia makan tadi pagi. Hanya itu yang masuk ke perutnya hari ini.

"Kau yakin kalau sakitmu itu hanya sekedar sakit biasa?" Jimin tiba-tiba saja menaruh tangannya di perut Yoongi. Matanya memicing sarat keyakinan. "Bukan sakit karena... _hamil_?"

Yoongi jelas kaget.

"Hah, apa?" pekiknya.

"Jangan-jangan kau hamil, _seoltang_ —aduh!" Jimin mendapat pukulan penuh cinta dari Yoongi yang geram. Topik barunya berhasil membuat Yoongi mendadak kesal setengah mati.

"Kau _ngarep_ apa 'sih? Lagipula waktu terakhir kali kita melakukan itu, kita 'kan mainnya pakai pengaman!" sungutnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau kalau aku pakai pengaman?" Jimin masih berusaha menahan suaranya dalam bisikan kasar.

"Aku ingat karena rasanya rasa stroberi—!" Yoongi secepat kilat menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan horor. Jimin yang mendengarnya hanya menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam sambil mengepalkan tangannya geram. "Aku keceplosan, ya?" cicitnya.

"Kau 'kan tidak usah teriak jugaaa... haish, _seoltaaaangggg_!" Jimin berteriak tepat di depan muka Yoongi.

"Maafkan akuuu!"

Ah, abaikan saja deheman orang-orang di perpustakaan itu.

 _.I'm Sick, Jiminie!._

 _END_

 _Yah, dan saya kembali. Maaf beberapa chaptered fanfic belum bisa saya lanjutin. Beberapa waktu ini saya jadi sibuk nggak jelas. Maklum lah... mahasiswa sok banyak acara hehehehe._

 _Dan maapkeun kalau saya nyampah lagi... belakangan kepala saya mumet jadi nggak bisa diajak kompromi soal tulis-menulis._

 _Salam, penghuni kamar penjaga kasur._


End file.
